Monorail: Facility Transport
Monorail: Facility Transport is the fourteenth level of Doom 3. The player must board the monorail tram to reach the Delta Labs. Commando zombies first appear here in a cutscene at the beginning of the level. Walkthrough The level is one of the shortests and straight-forward. It starts with a custscene introducing the Commando zombies. Then you have to grab every bonus there is before going in the most iconic feature of the level, the Monorail shuttle and activate it. You'll arrive in a station with a Medkit (taking it will spawn 3 Trites), another Medkit and a Security Armor and Clips on the lower level, and a door. Ready your Chaingun, because the first Tentacle Commando is right behind. From here, it is a true festival : almost every step you do from the doorstep to the far away next door makes Z-Secs, Imps, and Tentacle Commandos to appear. Watch your step and run to the doorstep every time you hear something. Beware, at some point a Tentacle Commando will spawn at the shuttle. Luckily, there are a lot of Medkits in this huge room. Once you take the door leading to the tiny control room (a final Commando will run at you from afar), a lot of Trites appear in the room. Take all you can before taking the shuttle again, as you won't be able to go back. Beware of the last Trite just in front of the shuttle. In a stunning move again, Bertruger will make the shuttle collapse. You start from the lower lever. Climb the ladder and kill the Tentacle Commando running at you. There is absolutely nothing more in this room but a Medkit at the end of the walkway. Then take the door to the right, and proceed carefully as Trites will appear in this tiny corridor. It leads to another part of the Monorail walkway. On the lower floor are 3 Cells. And behind the door is a Commando. After that, 3 Commandos will teleport in, in succession. Finally, an Imp and a Fat Zombie will appear too in the next room, which is a waiting area. Continue to arrive in a sas, then to a room where 2 Z-Secs come at you. Take the PDA and the Medkit at the control post, and pass the door. You are in a curvy corridor, where an Imp teleport in front of you and another in the previous room. Continue, cross the bridge ; there is another curvy corridor, with a Commando running at you, and an Imp teleporting behind you. You then arrive in the Delta Lab checkpoint, a unique area with automatic defensive turrets which shoot even friends and foes ! You have to run and jump in the control room just in front of the entrance door. But don't shut the turrets down now, let them some time to kill all ennemies around. You just then have to open the door here to access to a goodies storage area (including a Large Cell pack), and to grab whatever you can before proceeding to the next level. PDAs *Samuel Harding *Gary Ross *Charles Hollies *Karl Cullen Characters *Malcolm Betruger *T. Ryan *UAC announcer Enemies * Former Humans ** Zombies *** Skinny Zombie *** Fat Zombie ** Z-Secs *** Pistol Z-Sec *** Machine Gun Z-Sec *** Shotgun Z-Sec ** Commando * Demons ** Imp ** Trite * Automatic Turret Weapons/Items *Shotguns *Machine Guns *Pistols *Rocket Launcher *Shells *Clips *Plasma Cells *Rockets *Medkits *Security Armor *Armor Shards Cabinet Codes *'Storage Cabinet #003: Ammunition' - Already Open *'Storage Cabinet #054: Ammunition' - 142 *'Storage Cabinet #078: Supplies' - 364 *'Storage Cabinet #079: Supplies' - 364 Category:Doom 3 levels Category:Levels by name